


Morning Routine

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny overhears Steve having a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Danny let himself into Steve's, balancing a bag of groceries under one arm as he did so.

"Just me babe," he said loudly as he closed the door behind him. It was earlier than he'd arranged to collect Steve on the way to HQ and headed straight for the kitchen to make coffee and unload the fruit he'd picked up on the way over.

Steve made no appearance and Danny would have figured he was still out for his daily morning swim, only the kitchen door was locked and he hadn't seen the lanai doors open either. He put his head to one side like it would help him hear any movement from above. 

Danny smiled to himself, there was no way on Earth Steve McGarrett had slept in. That never happened, unless he'd entered the twilight zone on the way over. But he hadn't heard Steve or any movement in the house since he'd arrived and it had been ten minutes. Unless Steve was in the shower, then he was either asleep or something serious had happened. That thought made Danny frown and he instinctively touched his gun at his hip, moving through the lower floor to the stairs.

Part of him wanted to shout up, but even the slight worry he felt was tinged with a small amount of teasing. If Steve had slept through past his usual six am alarm, Danny was set for some prime ribbing on the way to work and he wasn't going to let the oppurtunity slip through his fingers. Carefully he made his way upstairs, missing the fourth step completely, he knew it creaked, happy with his stealth as he silently edged along the hall. 

He paused, thinking he heard a noise in Steve's room and smiled to himself. So he was home, or somene else had taken up residence. Danny edged closer to the bedroom, about to reach for the handle when he heard a moan. His fingers closed around the door knob, ready to rush inside. There was another groan, the creak of the bed and then a harshly whispered 'fuck'.

Danny was surprised, withdrawing his hand completely with a measure of relief realising he was about to walk in on Steve in a rather embarassing situation. It didn't sound like he had company. Danny smiled to himself, Steve certainly seemed to be enjoying himself as more moans and grunting words filtered through the door. He knew he should leave, at least escape down stairs and sit with a coffee and the paper, pretending to be oblivous when Steve finally appeared. But instead he remained where he was, ear almost touching the door.

"Oh god, yes," Steve urged, mattress springs creaking. "Fuck yeah, uh huh."

Danny felt his dick twitch, hearing Steve like that. Music to his ears. He'd fantasised about Steve plenty of times, now he could add to that fantasy with sounds of his pleasures. He felt his breath hitch and wished he had x-ray vision to see through the door.

"Danny, fuck yeah, Danny."

Danny had to lean on the doorframe, staring at the door in surprise. Fuck Steve was jerking off in bed and saying his name. His cock grew harder in his pants as Steve said his name again, pleasure and desperation tinging the sound. Steve moaned and gasped and Danny wanted nothing more than to open the door and go to him. But he didn't dare.

"God Danny, yeah just like that, fuck, oh god fuck," Steve gasped, moaning low. "God gonna come, fuck make me come Danny, fuck oh god, god yeah Danny. Danny!"

Danny closed his eyes, tried to imagine the sight. He shivered, cock aching as he clutched onto the door frame, knees feeling weak. God Steve sounded amazing, probably looked hot as hell. He heard him grunting and humming to himself, breath evening out eventually and the bed creaking again. He concentrated, heard Steve whisper a low 'shit' before there was a long pause then the sound of a door closing quickly. A few beats later the sound of the shower starting filtered through, Steve had obviously realised the time.

Danny knew it was his moment to escape being caught listening in. Quickly he went downstairs, bee-lining for the kitchen and squeezing a hand over his crotch, wincing as he painfully chased his erection away. He cut up some fruit, sat down with his coffee and unfolded the paper. By the time Steve made an appearance, he'd settled himself into a poker face, concentrating on the latest news headlines.

"God, Danny!" Steve said in surprise as he entered the kitchen. "I didn't hear you arrive."

"I called up," Danny replied without looking up. He hoped Steve bought the story. "I brought some fresh fruit over. You're running late today."

"You're here early," Steve retorted.

"Yeah but that's because you usually bitch about my arriving late the days I pick you up," Danny pointed out. "I could have spent another half hour in bed like you obviously have."

"Actually I uh, I'd taken a run," Steve said from behind him at the counter, taking an apple for himself. "Must have been finishing in the shower when you arrived."

Danny wanted to call him out on the blatant lie but instead concentrated harder on the article he was reading as Steve sat down. 

"Yeah, that must have been what you were doing."

~fin~


End file.
